Brave New World
by vertigoSWAY
Summary: It's been one year since the 456 and Torchwood is but a legend. When the US government gets interested, Rex is sent to investigate finds himself running for his life, realizing the only people he can trust are the people he was sent to hunt down. SPOILERS


**With some small summary spoilers being released for Torchwood: A New World, I've decided to take another shot at it. So basically, this is a scene that I would do. Jack somehow, my RTD's writing, comes back to Earth while two CIA employees are caught on the run after being sent to investigate Torchwood.**

**This scene is when they all find a safe place to stay. Explanations and revelations are to come.**

**Spoilers, maybe, if you don't want to know about the 4th series.**

**

* * *

**

"It's a safe house," Gwen said, dusting her hands off from her jeans as she turned on the lamp.

"Old and abandoned. Probably forgotten from UNIT," Jack added in.

"Are you guys running too?" Rex asked, looking up from his gun.

"Always," Jack grinned.

Esther noticed how Gwen stared disapprovingly at Jack but didn't say anything about it. She kept quiet and instead asked, "How do you know about UNIT?"

"Who doesn't know about UNIT?"

"If you'll excuse me," Gwen cut in, putting her hands on Jack's shoulders. "We're out to buy supplies."

"You'll get caught."

"Then we'll be careful," Gwen smiled. It looked fake yet convincing. "Give us an hour." Then she dragged the Captain out of the safe house.

"Well they're married," Rex laughed.

"They're not," Esther disagreed.

"Bet you a hundred."

"Three."

"Two."

"Deal."

* * *

"Becoming bossy. That's happened before," Jack joked as he and Gwen walked down one of the alleys.

"Shut up Jack."

"Alright," Jack breathed out. "Not the first time you've been cross."

Gwen remained silent.

"Look, I'm sorry I left. I've said that."

"I said shut up."

"Well what the hell do you want me to say?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you. If you haven't even thought of it, then you're not the man I thought you were."

"How's the baby?" Jack inquired after a while.

"Girl. Hope. She's with Rhys. They went into hiding and I came here, to track down whoever was tracking down us."

"You don't think-"

"Look Jack," Gwen said, turning around, nearly making the immortal man trip. "You ran. You were the only who _could_ run. So the rest of us stayed. The government was completely destroyed afterwards. We were watched Jack, almost like Germany after World War II. And they think it's all Torchwood's fault. And they want to know who we are."

"But-"

"Green was tried and found guilty. Bridget and Lois tried to clear our names. Frobisher's dead body should have been proof enough that the government was the problem. The world doesn't listen anymore Jack. This is Earth after you left. It's been devastated."

* * *

A small net book screen reflected against Esther's face. "What are you doing?"

"Hacking, researching, analyzing. Whatever you want to call it."

"They can trace that."

"I've taken appropriate measures. Don't underestimate me just because I'm not as good with a gun as you are."

"What're you looking for?"

"Rex Matheon," the watch-analyst said pushing down her computer screen, "you're the best agent with a gun but you're the dumbest."

"Thank you."

"When someone tells you that the money is in the closet, do you go there?"

"Get them to open it up."

"Exactly. Analyze, imagine every possibility. It doesn't bother who that those two know so much?"

"About what?"

"About everything. UNIT, aliens. They can fight. They think like CIA agents."

"So?"

"Gwen said she was on a government hit-list."

"Es, they could just be fugitives."

Esther stared at Rex and lifted up the computer screen, nodding towards it. She had accessed Britain government files.

_Case File: 456. Target Torchwood. Termination of Captain Jack Harkness. Gwen Cooper. Ianto Jones._

_

* * *

_

"UNIT was there. How could they say-"

"Because were the shiftiest. It's all very complicated Jack."

"Then let's all just march right in there and-"

"What's the problem with you?" Gwen snapped, pushing her boss against a brick wall.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"You ran away Jack. I get that. I get that you're sorry and I get why you did it. But you just gallivant back like nothing's happened, your usual happy-go-lucky 'save the day' attitude while the rest of us stayed here. Give us more respect," she spat in his face before backing up and continuing to walk.

* * *

"You're not serious…" The computer screen lit his face up blue in the rather dark –and might Rex add damp- safe house. "This is the whole investigation in one file. We won't be fugitives after-"

"Did you do any research before they sent you off?"

"A little yes."

"There's no record of any Captain Jack Harkness in the last forty years in the United States or Britain."

"So?" Rex asked, not seeing the point. Esther just stared at him, expecting the thought to occur to him. "But wait, that just said…" The analyst nodded. "But why would they want to target them?"

"It's a conspiracy. It's got to be. And… we're stuck in the middle of it."

* * *

"Gwen!" Jack shouted after her. "Gwen Cooper!" The two words bit hard onto his tongue. "Gwen Cooper Williams, get back here!" God, he sounded like he was talking to his daughter. It brought memories that he had just about hidden away. Brought back the memories that Gwen was slowly forcing out.

Gwen pretended not to hear him and kept on walking so Jack came up behind her and spun her around. What greeted the Welshwoman nearly scared her to death but she kept her face calm. She'd faced aliens and monsters; she'd faced the end of the world many times. A furious, torn Jack she could handle.

"You really believe it don't you?" Jack laughed darkly in her face. "You really believe it." He laughed a bit more, breaking eye contact and turning around, pacing for a bit before spinning around to face her. "You really think that I could forget so easily. Well Gwen, _you_ give me some respect. This all I've ever known how to do, just run away and try to forget but I can't! You try it Gwen! You try to kill your grandson and watch the man you-" Jack's breath caught as he choked on tears and the growing lump in his throat. "-love…" he continued, a bit sadly, "die in your arms." He took in a shuddering breath. "This is place is like a graveyard. I can always feel the ghosts."

"Jack-"

"I got here by accident. I never should have stayed."

"But you did and here you are. I told you, one year ago –one year for me- that you couldn't run. And what did you tell me? You said to just watch you. And I did. All those moments, I did. You came back, maybe not for us, not for Earth, not on purpose but for some reason you landed here. And I know, we don't mean as much to you as he did but the Jack Harkness I knew wouldn't have ran."

"I'm not the same man."

"But part of you holds onto that and don't you let it go Harkness. Don't you dare let it go."

* * *

"Does it say anymore?" the agent asked.

"No. They've been wiped clean."

"So that's it?"

"That's it," Esther confirmed.

"But why would Britain want to get rid of them? Because they gave the children?"

"The file's dated during the days of the 456 attack."

"So Torchwood's good _and_ bad? That doesn't make any sense."

"There's no such thing as good and bad Rex. Just allies and enemies."

"Who's the Ianto guy?"

"Don't know. Anything regarding Torchwood has been wiped. I'm guessing the server went offline after whatever happened a year ago."

Rex looked up at the door. "Can we trust them?" he asked her.

"Why ask me? You're the agent."

"You're the analyst." Esther looked up and Rex smiled at her. She fought back a blush and smiled back.

The door swung open abruptly. "We're back kids," Jack joked, any trace of the argument he had with Gwen gone. It irked Gwen how the captain could act so nonchalant at times when he really wasn't. Esther slammed her computer closed.

"Got food, some water, toiletries," Gwen listed off, setting the bags on a small table in the room. "And other stuff."

"Got any instant coffee in there?" Rex asked.

Gwen and Jack froze and the two Americans wondered what was wrong. "No hot water," Gwen smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Just to be clear, no Gwack. Ugh, no. Janto fan all the way.**

**Anyway, Rex and Esther are supposed to be like Owen and Tosh replacements, same romantic trouble and everything...  
Sorry if characterizations are a bit off. I was trying to make Gwen more of a serious "I've done everything on my own since the 456" person who doesn't fancy Jack anymore.  
Jack was kind of supposed to be in denial. /shrugs/ **

**Tell me, should I eventually write my own take on this?**

**Reviews are much loved. **


End file.
